


Day 342 - Listen closely

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [342]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have you ever had sex in a swimming pool?“</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 342 - Listen closely

“Have you ever had sex in a swimming pool?“

“Is this one of those experiences that one needs in life according to you? Like [sex in a car](http://archiveofourown.org/works/457954)?”

“All right, I admit that one was a failure. But sex in a swimming pool is good.”

“It’s wet and cold and there are usually other people. Can’t we just have sex in the bathtub again?”

“It’s not the same.”

“You don’t even like swimming pools.”

“I…”

“John, what’s this about?”

John swallowed and looked at the floor. Sherlock grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

“Why would you think that?”

“Think what?”

John was still stubbornly trying to look at the floor, as if that would prevent Sherlock from reading him like a book.

“That I was bored and you had to come up with things to spice up our sex life. You don’t. I have tried almost everything you can try with up to three partners at the same time and…”

He stopped when John flinched.

“What?”

“That’s really, _really_ not helping.” 

Sherlock sighed.

“John, I need you to listen to me very carefully now. Will you do that?”

“I’m listening.”

“I tried all those things and it never meant anything. Not like with you. There is _nothing_ boring about having sex with you, John, and there never will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'swimming'.
> 
> Wow, you guys, I am so sorry! It was really rude to disappear on you like that. But RL happened like whoa! Work was crazy and then suddenly this amazing woman appeared in my life. All this made me somewhat lose focus on S/J and writing in general...  
> Anyway, I promise you that I will finish this challenge with all 365 days done and not one day missing! I might however post a little sporadicly. Still love me? ;)


End file.
